Orders
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Ghetsis employs young Colress's parents and does not miss an opportunity to do what he can to get what he wants. Antigravityshipping. Shota, N/C... read the warnings!


I wrote this fic with a prompt as part of an art trade. It's Ghetsis/shota!Akuroma. **Warnings include non-con, shota/underage, exhibitionism, blackmail, and angst!** Proceed at your own risk, homie!

Ohh and Colress is called Akuroma in this fic, as usual... sorry!

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" Akuroma called down the long hallway. His parents had brought him to work with them in the labs today, an event that was not uncommon when they were called in on short notice. The boy was on a holiday from school and he was still too young to be home by himself. No one really cared when he was brought in; the maze of halls and rooms was plenty big enough to not have him interfering with others' work. He often sat alone in an unused lab, reading for hours while his parents worked. They were typically done by this time, but he hadn't heard from them for quite a while.

The blonde child began opening doors, becoming more desperate as his search came up empty. Nearly every room was barren. Just as he felt his eyes water from frustration, he finally found someone to speak to. They were sitting at a desk, feverishly writing notes.

"Excuse me?" Akuroma stepped into the room quietly. "I'm looking for my parents, Faraday and Coulomb. Do you know them?"

"Ahh, you must be Akuroma..." The figure stood from the desk and turned around. Akuroma held back a gasp as he noticed how tall the man was. He wore peculiar black clothing and hid his left eye beneath a dark eyepatch. The boy recognized him from his parents' descriptions. It was Ghetsis, their boss.

"H-Hello, sir," he stuttered, feeling intimidated by the presence of such an important person. "I'm sorry to bother you, I was just looking for-"

"Yes," Ghetsis interrupted. "Your parents are very hard workers. I am very fortunate to have them helping me further my research. Please, do come in. Lock the door behind you, if you would."

Akuroma nodded and did as he was asked, wanting to give a good impression. His parents would be disappointed if he disrespected their boss.

"I'm sure you're a bright boy. Do you like research as much as your mother and father?" Akuroma smiled.

"I-I really like science! And pokemon!" The boy's face lit up as he began talking, gesturing wildly. "I want to grow up to be a scientist like my daddy and study pokemon! I wanna find out how magneton can float and how tough pokemon get so strong!"

The man grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. This boy was much more lively than his younger son, whose robotic reactions to things became rather droll. An interesting idea came to his mind.

"I'm glad to hear you have ambitions. You are so much like your parents... and you seemed to inherit your mother's soft features as well."

Akuroma didn't respond. He had never been told that before.

"I am looking for more potential recruiters. You're still young, but I have faith that you would make an excellent researcher. What do you say to that, hmm? Would you like to work for me when you get out of school? Perhaps even a summer job before then?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"It would be an honor, sir!"

"Wonderful." Ghetsis leaned back in his chair. "Although, I'd have to be sure you are qualified for the job. Pardon me for saying this, but many youths your age have trouble with authority. I have witnessed it in the past. Are you willing to prove to me that you can take orders with maturity?"

"Yes, sir!" Akuroma could barely contain his excitement about the proposal. To think one of the most important men in Unova thought he was researcher material... it made his heart beat faster just considering it.

"Take off your shirt, then."

The blonde froze, the elation wiping from his face all at once. There was something incredibly uncomfortable about the order; the air in the room suddenly became dense.

"W-What?" he replied, hoping he misheard the man.

"Do not play dumb. Remove your shirt."

Akuroma reached up to the top button of his shirt, beginning to tremble. Ghetsis's face was as serious as ever. He was not joking. He knew that undressing in front of strangers was considered wrong, but the man wasn't a stranger, right? He was his parents' boss. It would be best to do what he says. He couldn't jeopardize his mother and father's jobs, and the promise of working in such a well-equipped lab was still very tempting.

Slowly, the boy unbuttoned his shirt, taking care to fold it before placing it onto the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest to preserve his sense of modesty, but it barely helped. The chill of the room was much more obvious without his layer of clothing to keep him warm.

"Now pull down you pants," Ghetsis stated simply as he leaned back in his chair, keeping a hungry eye on the trembling boy.

The fluttering in Akuroma's stomach intensified as he slid his thumbs below the waistband of his shorts, grasping it before pulling them down to his ankles. His bony legs trembled as he stood exposed in front of the older man. Ghetsis's smile only grew.

"Turn around. Get on your hands and knees."

Struggling to turn with the fabric bunched around his feet, Akuroma did what he was told. He bit back a sniffle as his knees made contact with the cold floor, his hands propping him up with his ass in the air. A deep shade of scarlet bloomed across his cheeks that Ghetsis could not see.

"Lovely."

The young boy heard the other stand from his chair. There was a brief moment of silence before he felt large, spindly fingers rest themselves on the base of his spine. Ghetsis's hands were freezing cold; goosebumps instantly rose across his flesh, the shock of the temperature and sensation of touch causing each tiny hair on his body to stand on end.

"You're a very beautiful boy, Akuroma," the child heard behind him as a distressing hand ran slowly up the arch of his pelvis and against the fabric of his undergarments. He let out a ragged gasp as the elastic was grasped and slowly pulled off his hips, the cloth left haphhazardly around his thighs.

"M-Mr. Ghetsis..." Akuroma squeaked, tears starting to fall from his eyes as the nausea worsened. "Please... I d-don't... like this..."

Ghetsis only chuckled at the innocent tone of his voice as he caressed the immaculate skin of the child's bottom. He was so pale and unblemished and soft... such a tiny, perfect body beneath him, quaking harder with each touch. As much as the man wanted to corrupt this perfection, he had to be wary of leaving suspicious marks. Akuroma's parents were not stupid. Surely, they'd notice bruises that signified abuse.

_No matter_, he thought to himself, pleased. _How suspicious is an injury one cannot see?_

The older man raked his nails harder across Akuroma's skin, grabbing a handful of his bottom and squeezing tightly. He heard another pitiful whimper.

"You don't like this? I'm sure your mommy and daddy would be hurt to hear they've lost their jobs because you didn't do what I say. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

Ghetsis did not wait to hear a response as he pulled his hand back, swinging it fiercely and smacking the child's ass. Akuroma cried out as every limb stiffened in recoil. The tears began to fall faster.

"N-No..." The sage gently rubbed the dark welt that emerged on the boy's milky skin, appreciating the whimpers that rose from Akuroma's throat as he anticipated another blow.

"Then it would be wise to listen. Now turn around and sit facing me."

The threat was not an empty one; Akuroma knew the sinister man was capable of terrible things. His parents often complained about his lack of empathy at the dinner table. The hurtful things he'd say, the nasty things he'd do to people who were silly enough not to obey. The young boy never told his parents that the stories scared him, even if they did not tell them to be frightening.

The thought suddenly made him choke on a sob. How he wished to be with his family again than in this horrifying situation...

Akuroma took no more time being lost in his thoughts. Instead, he focused only on pleasing Ghetsis. He pushed himself off the floor and stood up, stumbling forward before turning around to face the man he so strongly feared. Sitting down, the child pulled the garments off around his ankles until he was completely nude, then bent and crossed his legs. Ghetsis had not ordered him to remove his pants and underwear, but it would have been impossible for him to sit down with them still wrapped around his limbs. The man made no protest to the motion.

The boy's hands folded and rested at his groin, a half-hearted attempt to remain modest. Still, his cheeks were burning with humiliation.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Akuroma?"

Akuroma blinked. He didn't understand.

"Where you've laid your hands. Have you ever touched yourself there?"

Akuroma looked down for a moment and the statement's meaning became clear. He turned his head away, ashamed of the even darker shade his face was turning.

"Answer me, boy."

He knew Ghetsis wouldn't be stupid enough to believe his terrible lying.

"Yes, sir."

Ghetsis smirked as if victorious.

"Show me what you did, then."

Hesitantly, Akuroma moved one of his hands to grasp his limp member. He had only done this once, a long time ago, and little came of it. Still, he figured there was something inherently dirty about it. He was told as a small child that no one else should see it... which made this entire situation that much more frightening to him.

There was no skill in the way he touched himself, but the contact with his hand made him harden quickly. Akuroma held his small erection at the base, biting back tears as he struggled to satisfy the hungry eyes on him. What was he supposed to even _do?_

Ghetsis chuckled once more when he understood how unexperienced the boy was. He looked so ashamed, sitting there nude and on display. While it would've been amusing to watch him stroke himself, the man realized he would have to intervene.

The sage stood from where he sat and walked behind Akuroma, returning to the floor and straddling behind him. The boy saw Ghetsis's hands snake around his waist and he froze. One grasped his hardness, beginning to slowly pump him.

"How does that feel?" the child heard whispered into his ear, his tone more gentle than it had been before. A foreign sensation began to spread down his legs and up his spine.

"S-Strange..."

The feeling suddenly swelled, and Akuroma cried out as he felt all his muscles tighten, then relax all at once. Panting, he looked down at Ghetsis's hands, horrified at what his body had just done. Clear fluid leaked from the tip of his cock, dripping off the older man's grasping fingers. Was he going to be punished for this?

"Did that feel good?"

Akuroma nodded slightly, his mind still buzzing from the rush. He paid little mind to the stiffness that rubbed against his back as he struggled to catch his breath.

Ghetsis could only smile. The boy had gotten off so quickly; there was no doubt he was completely inexperienced. How lovely that he could give him his first orgasm... the sage hoped he would be present in Akuroma's mind every time the child undressed, every time he touched himself, every moment he had intercourse. The thought alone was enough to make him painfully hard.

He could only be sure to leave such an impression if more _drastic_ measures were taken, however.

The boy did not hear the sound of a belt buckle clanking against the floor and a zipper being unzipped. Ghetsis had retracted his arms from around Akuroma's waist, preoccupying himself with stroking his large erection, his hands still damp with come.

"Do you want me to help you feel good again?" the man cooed, burying his face in the boy's soft blonde hair. _God_, he smelled good... if he could get him to cooperate, it would certainly make this process a lot easier.

"Yes, sir," Akuroma replied, hoping to relish the feeling of Ghetsis's skilled hands around his length once more. As much as a piece of him was screaming that this was all wrong, his body was feeling desperate. He began to roll his hips unconsciously, already getting hard again from the thought.

But as soon as Akuroma felt those familiar hands now grasping his hips and lifting him from the floor, he instantly knew something was wrong. He was given little warning before his body was pushed back against Ghetsis's large chest and forced down. Something large and burning was impaling him, forcing and tearing through resistant muscle, causing him to scream so loud that his ears began to ring.

"_Quiet_," a gruff voice grunted in his ear as a palm cupped over the boy's mouth. Akuroma kicked and flailed despite his body's protests, the pain intense enough to nearly paralyze him.

"Stop stop stop stop stop! STOP!" he cried, muffled but still audible. Ghetsis pulled out for a moment, only to force himself back in more violently. Tears fell freely from the blonde's eyes as he struggled not to be sick.

"If you relax, it will feel good," Ghetsis assured him, continuing to pump into him at a steady pace. Akuroma's tense body was making it hard to move in him, but it did not deter him from trying.

"NO!" Akuroma began to claw at Ghetsis's hands that held him so tightly, scratching with as much strength as he could muster. The only thing his mind could process was the need to escape. If not, he was going to die. He was sure of it.

Aggravated by the child's resistance, Ghetsis shoved Akuroma forward and he landed on his face. The sudden blow to the head stunned the boy, who went silent as the new source of pain began to dissipate through him.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, boy," Ghetsis growled, pinning his head to the floor. Shards of glass from broken glasses littered the floor next to Akuroma's cheek, blood from his nose leaking into the cracks between wooden floorboards.

"P-Please..." the tiny body chirped, words distorted from being spoken through an already raw throat. "I want my mommy and daddy..."

"Then you'd best do as I say, or you will never see them ever again."

As Ghetsis repositioned his tiny body, Akuroma let himself become limp. There was no waver in the man's voice, no hint of doubt. The very thought of losing his parents made the tears fall faster. What would Ghetsis do? Lock them away forever? _Kill_ them? The more he deliberated, the sicker he felt.

He had to be strong for his parents' sake. He couldn't allow his weaknesses destroy his family.

Despite his sudden realization, Akuroma could not keep a scream from wrenching out of his throat when he was penetrated once more, more forceful and angrily than before.

"Tell me you love it," the man grunted as he grabbed Akuroma by the hair, lifting his face off the floor. "Tell me you want more."

"I... I love it...!" The steady stream of blood running from his nose ran into his mouth while he spoke, but he fought the urge to choke. "I... want more...!"

Akuroma cried out when Ghetsis's pace intensified, feeling as if he was being ripped in two. He dug his fingernails into his own palms to distract himself from the tearing pain. Blackness began to cloud the peripherals of his vision, but he _had_ to stay conscious, lest suffer another punishment from the man above him.

Ghetsis's pleasure was mounting more quickly than he had anticipated. _Such a shame_, he mused to himself; it would be dangerous to take up another opportunity to fuck the boy again in the future. Even _this _was risky, but the danger somehow made it more arousing to him. He'd have to be sure Akuroma didn't talk. And, as much as he wanted to bruise him further, a busted nose was already suspicious enough. Pity he had been so resistent...

Feeling himself reaching his peak, Ghetsis grabbed Akuroma by the shoulder and flipped him on his back. The boy crumpled to the floor as his muscles could no longer support him.

"Open your mouth," he commanded breathily, and Akuroma obliged. The man came hard, strands of seed splashing over his tiny features and dribbling across pink lips. The bitterness caused the boy to sputter and cough.

"_Swallow it_." Ghetsis grabbed him by the chin and forced his mouth shut. Akuroma sniffled, blinked back tears and obeyed, swallowing the man's essence with a heavy heart. The taste still lingered on his tongue, and Akuroma fought every instinct to retch.

"Good boy." The sage released him. Ghetsis began to dress himself, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt as Akuroma lay on the floor, the only motion of his body being his heaving chest. His breath came in ragged gasps. The urge to black out had become strong once more.

"Listen to me," Ghetsis barked. "If you speak a word of this, I will have every one of your family members killed and you will belong to _me_. Do not doubt my mercy. They will be unharmed so long as you keep quiet. Do you understand?"

The small boy nodded softly, his neck still aching from being strained. Ghetsis snapped his fingers and his three servants seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"The Shadow Triad will clean you up, and I expect that you are smart enough to come up with a good excuse as to why you have broken your glasses. If I can recall correctly, I do believe hearing word that you a bit uncoordinated on your feet. I'd suggest using that to your advantage. Your parents are on the second floor in the K-6 lab."

Ghetsis didn't wait for a reply. He left quickly, closing the door softly behind him.

As one of the man's assistants brought a damp cloth to Akuroma's face to wipe the dried blood, all the child wanted to do was sob. But his parents would be suspicious, even if he had a tendency to cry often... he didn't even want them to bring it up. Instead, Akuroma focused on the pit of numbness that he felt creeping into his chest. Even as the three men cleaned him and dressed him with care, all he could think about was the threat against his family. It took all his will-power to keep it as a motivation rather than a reason to break down. He could cry about it in private, but right now... right now, he had to remain strong.

Two of the assistants helped him to his feet, and Akuroma struggled to walk with the shooting pain in his bottom and legs. He was handed his broken glasses, which he shoved into his pocket. His vision was quite bad, but he assured himself that he'd be fine without them. He just needed to lie and then everything was going to be okay.

_Okay. Everything is going to be okay. It will all be fine. You're strong. You can do it._

The boy took three steps before he crumpled to the ground, the sudden and utter feeling of defeat nearly crushing him. He sobbed, gasping so severely that he could barely breathe. Every muscle ached. Every feeling of security shattered. Without his parents to comfort him, all he could do was curl up and cling to himself tightly.

He suddenly doubted that he could do this.


End file.
